


in the morning, through the window shade

by shhhhyoursister



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 09:35:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20006146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shhhhyoursister/pseuds/shhhhyoursister
Summary: Matteo woke up, as he had every morning this summer, with the overwhelming urge to roll over and fall back asleep as fast as he could. He knew that his only plans for the day were going to his stupid, early morning job at the store, and waiting in a quiet, high daze for David to come home. It had been the same thing since he first got the job and David had gotten his own, cooler job that Matteo couldn’t even describe if you paid him. David was happy with it, came home feeling fulfilled and full of stories everyday, and that’s what mattered.Matteo has a rough morning. And then, it gets better.





	in the morning, through the window shade

**Author's Note:**

> this idea has been in my head for a while, and i had to get it out
> 
> i put this on tumblr first, but i felt like its long enough to be a shortish oneshot so here it is!!
> 
> title from "casimir pulaski day" by sufjan stevens

Matteo woke up, as he had every morning this summer, with the overwhelming urge to roll over and fall back asleep as fast as he could. He knew that his only plans for the day were going to his stupid, early morning job at the store, and waiting in a quiet, high daze for David to come home. It had been the same thing since he first got the job and David had gotten his own, cooler job that Matteo couldn’t even describe if you paid him. David was happy with it, came home feeling fulfilled and full of stories everyday, and that’s what mattered.

David had really been the only good part of the summer. He had someone to hold and to hold him, to kiss and to kiss him, to listen when he needed to voice his frustrations and to listen to when David had a funny story or saw a dog he liked or ate a sandwich he thought Matteo would have enjoyed. 

Matteo hadn’t been as lucky when job hunting, starting too late to find more than a few open spots at various grocery stores. He had picked the closest one, had an average interview, and was promptly given a shift so early it made his head hurt just looking at his schedule. 

Not knowing what he wanted to do with his life was starting to show its consequences, and Matteo had spent his free time since getting the job panicking over the job, and how he should know what he wanted to do with his life, and how everyone was doing so much and he was stuck in the same rut doing  _ nothing _ for his future, making himself less useful than a fucking self checkout machine. 

He unhooked his arm from around David’s waist, somehow wiggling himself out of his grip as he slid out of the bed, trying hard not to wake his sleeping boyfriend. David was a pretty light sleeper, but Matteo knew how to get himself up without annoying David by waking him up too early. He had a lot of practice in the art of not being a burden, having spent enough sad, sleepless nights in Jonas’ bed as a young boy to know how to make himself scarce quietly and quickly. 

As he got ready, he could feel the beginnings of something dark and sad poking and digging into his brain, giving him a headache that he knew could only be fixed with coffee and some kind of quick breakfast. He shook his head a little, trying to clear the fog from his brain as he put on his work shirt and a pair of his least baggy and most clean pants. Once he was dressed, he walked back over to the bed, running his hand through David’s hair as gently as he could. He needed at least one touch before he left, knowing it would be hours before he got the chance again.

David grumbled in his sleep a little, pushing back against the pressure of Matteo’s hand before settling down again and sighing, a small, involuntary smile appearing on his face. Matteo smiled back, his first real one of the day, and left before he ripped his clothes off and jumped back into bed, sacrificing even more of his future for a couple extra minutes of cuddling.

He started making the coffee, only making enough for one cup because he knew it would be cold by the time David wanted it. He shook his head again, ruffling his hair and rubbing at his scalp hard, trying to rid his brain of the already dismal thoughts flowing through it. He whisked some eggs, throwing them into a pan before he threw himself down into a chair to wait, his coffee brewing steadily with a  _ drip drip drip _ on the counter. 

He sat, observing the early morning gloom around him. It was raining, the sky dreary and gray with just enough sunlight coming in to highlight how dusty their table was, the marks on the floor from shoes and the areas of the counter he messed up with his knife because he was too stupid to remember a fucking cutting board. 

He got up to stir his eggs, swirling the spatula around the pan slowly as his thoughts grew more bleak, remembering he was out of weed and almost out of food and how he should have gone shopping after work yesterday but he was just so  _ tired _ , his body aching and his brain exhausted by its own constant, incessant thinking and worrying and panicking. He wanted it to just shut up for a minute, offer him a moment of calm so he could even begin to piece his thoughts together.

He turned to pour his coffee, not bothering grabbing anything to mix into it, knowing he didn’t care enough for it to taste good. He needed the energy, knew he could drink it faster if it was gross, bitter like the thoughts running through his head. As he placed the pot down and turned his head back to his eggs, he heard a door open and close gently, then the sound of footsteps padding through the flat.

Before he could turn around and ask David what the  _ fuck _ he was doing up so early when he could sleep for at least an hour after Matteo left, he felt arms curl tightly around his waist, and the strong, secure pressure of his boyfriend’s front pressing into his back. Matteo felt one, two,  _ three _ soft kisses being placed on the side of his neck before he heard (and felt) David yawn, his arms tightening around Matteo’s middle and squeezing. 

“Morning, my love.” David’s voice was rough from sleep, his body warm and comforting where it was curled around Matteo. He yawned again, and shoved his face into Matteo’s shoulder. Matteo smiled, his second one of the day, and turned his head to nuzzle his cheek into David’s hair. 

“Morning. I’m an awful boyfriend, I didn’t make enough coffee or eggs for you to have.” His voice had a joking lilt to it, but his words were a little less than such; he really should’ve thought to make David stuff too, maybe leave him some food in the fridge and have the coffee set to brew, he shouldn’t have even touched David before he left, he probably woke him up and David was considerate enough to wait so it didn’t seem like his fault. 

David grunted, poking Matteo in the side hard enough that he let out a noise, and David smiled into his shoulder when he heard it. Matteo himself smiled, his third, and laughed, his first, and settled back into David’s arms as he turned off the stove. With David wrapped around him, the kitchen was brighter, none of the small details he was fretting about as noticeable as before. 

“No, baby, don’t say that. You’re perfect,” David turned and kissed the side of Matteo’s neck again, “I’m gonna go back to bed when you leave. Just woke up and needed to hold you for a bit.”

“Oh,” Matteo said softly, turning around in David’s grasp and meeting his sleepy eyes, putting his hands more fully into David’s (much too attractive) bedhead, “that’s okay, then.”

“More than okay,” David replied, a tired smile on his face as he moved his hands up Matteo’s body to rest them on his cheeks, his thumbs stroking across Matteo’s cheekbones in a way that was making his heart ache, “now give me a kiss, you ass.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me [here](https://shhhhyoursister.tumblr.com/), im probs gonna post more of these random lil fics there that i might not post here so if you wanna follow feel free
> 
> take care of yourselves babes <3


End file.
